The Deceit in the Boy
by HPLover21
Summary: A new intern, who used to be best friends with a certain ex-intern, starts at the Jeffersonian and soon catches our baby duck's eye. Check it out for Zack, Sweets, an OC, and the rest of the Jeff gang. Slightly AU and T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Deceit in the Boy

AN: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome, try to keep them constructive.

Anyway, this story is set right after Zack is put in McKinley. Brennan needs a new intern and hires Holly (the OC), who went to college with Zack.

This story will be told from alternating points of view, between Holly and Sweets. Hope you enjoy!

*Disclaimer - I do not own Bones or any of the characters (One can only dream...), except for Holly. She's all mine.

**Chapter One - Holly POV**

Somewhere in Washington DC, a couple is fighting.

"I…I can't believe you'd d...do this to me. After everything that happened between us. I…I'd

never thought you'd lie." The girl stammers.

"I did it because I care. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." The boy replies

apologetically.

"No. No! Don't do that! Say you were only doing it to protect me when it was just you being a

coward." The girl begins to leave. "I can't do this. Not anymore." The girl leaves. The boy begins

to run after her. He flings open the door.

"Wait! Holly!" His voice begins to trail off as he realizes she's not coming back. The boy

retreats back to his apartment, defeated.

Allow me back up several months.

I've always known what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a scientist.

Although, now as I'm standing outside the Jefferson Institution in DC, I'm starting to

wonder why. The building is rather large, and intimidating. I look up, and stand there

dumbfounded, as it all starts to sink in. I'm really doing this.

I finally tear my gaze away from the massive building long enough to realize that It's

nearly nine, and I'm going to be late. Crap. Way to start my first day. I hurriedly run

inside. I hope no one notices…

When I was eight, my mother died. I learned from an early age that nothing is permanent,

and that people often leave, without notice. It was just me and my dad after that, I had no

siblings. After my mom died, we moved from New York, to my father's old home, a

small town in New Hampshire. Growing up in such a small town, all I ever wanted was to

leave. I finally found my way out when I entered high school. It became apparent that I

was excellent in the sciences. When I graduated high school, I was offered a full ride to

Stanford and Yale. I graduated with honors, from the latter.

If I was being honest, my intentions of coming to DC were of a different nature. I wanted to see

my best friend. I knew he worked at the Jeffersonian and that was why I had applied for the job.

I hadn't seen him since he left for Iraq.

Zach and I met on the first day of our freshman year of college. We were enrolled in the same

Multi-Variable Calculus class. I had just answered a particularly difficult question when he turns to

me, asks my name, and then proceeded to turn back to the board as if nothing had happened.

At the end of class I went up to him and asked him what that was about. He said that I was the

only girl he had ever known who was even remotely as interested in math as he was. After that,

we would frequently get together to study, and soon it blossomed into something more. A

friendship. We were practically inseparable after our first semester. We just had so much in

common. I missed him so much, but I knew I couldn't tell him that. He just saw things

differently. Anyway, when I heard there was a job opening I simply jumped at the chance.

Something I don't do very often.

"Miss Edwards?" I hear someone call my name, bringing me out of my thoughts and back

down to earth.

"Yes?" I reply hesitantly.

"Your badge, miss." The guard hands me my brand new ID card. I look at my picture. My

dark brown hair looks almost black in the light, making my already pale face, even paler.

"Oh well", I think to myself, "I'm here to work not look great."

"You're all set. You can head on down now." the man who handed me my card gives me

directions to where I'm supposed to go. I leave the security office and make my

way to the lab. I'm supposed to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan there. She's a forensic

anthropologist and a best-selling author. And my hero.

I follow my directions and find myself in the lab. "Wow." I say to myself. "This is even

better than I imagined." I'm grinning as I make my way towards Dr. Brennan's office. I

peek my head in the window, she's talking to a man dressed in a black suit. They appear

to be arguing. Not wanting to interrupt I wait patiently, however, she must have seen me

because all the sudden I hear, "You can come in now."

Despite feeling a little silly, I stride in confidently and greet my new advisor. "I'm Holly

Edwards" I say as she gives me a look of confusion, "Your new intern?"

"Oh. Yes." She shakes my hand. "I don't really familiarize myself with all of my grad

students."

"Of course." I say a tad disappointed. I've only wanted to be like her since I was fourteen.

"Well I've got a crime scene to investigate. I don't want my remains compromised." She

starts towards the door. I stand there motionless.

The man from earlier approaches me, "I'm agent Booth. Dr. Brennan's partner." He tells

me. "Sorry about Dr. Brennan. She's not great with the living. Why don't you go meet your

new boss, Camille Saroyan. She's out on the forensics platform."

"Thank you. I'll just be leaving now." I make my exit quickly and go find Dr. Saroyan

brace myself after my encounter with Dr. Brennan.

Several hours later and I'm up to my elbows in decomposed human remains.

"The victim was male, approximately 35-40 years old." I tell Dr. Saroyan, or Cam as she told me

to call her.

"Good job Miss Edwards. And welcome to the team."

"Some team." Hodgins says.

"Any luck with identification Angela?" Cam calls out.

"Well since all I have is a small fragment of a skull, no. I'm not magic people." Angela

replies.

"Well keep trying." Cam says encouragingly.

I turn back to cataloguing injuries and begin to wonder where Zach is. Maybe someone here

knows him.

"Hodgins?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Edwards?"

"It's Holly. I was just wondering if you knew a Zach Addy? It was my understanding that he

worked here."

"You know Zach? He never mentioned a Holly…"

"Oh. Did you know each other?" I ask.

"He was my best friend."

"Mine too." I say with a hint of longing in my voice. Several moments pass before either of us say

anything.

"Holly" He sighs. "Zach is in a psychiatric hospital. He helped a cannibalistic serial killer. He killed

someone."

I can't even process what Hodgins has just said. Zach, a killer? He could never. I knew that boy

like the back of my hand. He was my best friend in the entire world. I couldn't even imagine. I

begin to walk out of the room. I know what I have to do.

"What hospital?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One - Sweets POV**

It was a typical Tuesday in Washington DC. The sun was out and kids were playing in the park. It

Was an ace day, well at least that's what Dr. Lance Sweets thought it appeared as, as he

peered out his office window. It was only three o' clock and Sweets knew full well that he'd be

here for another five or six hours. He sighed.

"Only a half hour left " I mumble to myself. These sessions with Dr. Brennan and Booth are often

so boring. I sometimes forget other people are in the room, what with the conversation being

mostly one-sided.

"What was that Sweets?" Booth asks knowingly.

"Nothing." I reply. "Now, as I was saying, it's normal for partners with such strong emotional ties

to each other to feel protective of one another. These bonds can often turn into something

more-"

"Whoa, whoa. " Booth interjects. "Hold up. Me and Bones here are friends Sweets. Friends."

"I feel no sexual desire towards Booth at all." Bones says.

"Why do you have to phrase it like that? Can't you just say 'I don't think of you that way?'"

Booth asks.

Brennan shrugs and they carry on their own conversation. I let out a sigh. Sometimes

working with these two is incredibly difficult. For one they don't take me seriously. I may be

young, but I have two doctorates. That has to count for something. Then there are all those

cracks at psychology. It may not be a perfect science, but that doesn't mean I'm not right.

Despite the number of times I've caught a murderer, there is a never ending supply of jokes from

Dr. Brennan at my expense. The most frustrating aspect of all, has got to be the fact that they

can't seem to see what's right in front of them. Why can't they realize they are in love with each

other?

We finish up the session with some role-playing, and Booth and Brennan both leave before I

even finish saying "Time's up." Stomach rumbling, I decide to head to the diner.

I arrive to find Angela, Cam, and Hodgins already there.

"I don't know what Brennan was thinking. I mean to replace Zach just like that." I hear Hodgins

say as I get settled into my seat.

"She needed a new assistant Hodgins. It's been three months, what did you expect?" Cam

responds.

"I think she's nice." Angela says.

"Who?' I ask.

"Holly. She's Brennan's new assistant." Cam explains to me.

"I see." I turn to Hodgins. "And how do you feel about that?" I ask him.

"Do not turn this night into one of your therapy sessions." Cam says.

"Fine." I give up. What's the point? They never listen anyway.

"I just think it's a tad inconsiderate to just bring in someone new and expect us to all be okay

with it." Hodgins continues. "It's weird though, she knew Zach. She asked what hospital he was

at.

"That's interesting." I say without thinking. Oops.

"Sweets!" They all yell at me.

"My bad. Can't always control the psychologist in me." I chuckle.

"Well try for our sake." Angela pleads.

"Will do."

The rest of evening passes without incident. We talk about work, and Angela and Hodgins search

for her ex-husband. We leave, going our separate ways until he next day. I head back to my

apartment, exhausted, and fall asleep quickly, not waking up until my alarm goes off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to DarkSharker who gave me my very first review! I'm updating now. **

**So, enjoy! Also reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Bones. **

**Chapter Two - Holly POV**

It was a few weeks before I finally got the nerve to visit Zach at McKinley Psychiatric Hospital. I

was coming home from work one night when I realized I had to get it over with. My mind was

racing as I drove the twenty-five minutes to get there from the Jeffersonian. How could Zach

have ended up there? It had to be a mistake. Or some sort of sick hazing ritual they do to new

interns.

I finally get to the hospital after what seemed like hours and walk up to the front desk. A woman

is sitting in her chair reading a trashy tabloid not paying attention. I clear my throat and she

immediately perks her head up.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Zach Addy. He's a patient here."

"Ah yes. Mr. Addy. He has quite a few visitors." She says to me. "Just go on down the hallway.

Last door on your left."

As I walk down the corridor I try to gather my thoughts. I have so many things I want to say to

him. So many unanswered questions. I have no idea where to begin. I take a deep breath as I

open the door.

The first things I notice are his hands. They're covered in black gloves.

"Zach." I say almost breathlessly. It had been too long. No matter what he did, he was still my

best friend.

"Holly. I knew you'd come." He beams at me.

"We're not doing this. Zach, why did you kill the lobbyist?" His smile fades. He obviously wasn't

expecting this.

"Because the master told me to." He says almost robotically.

"But you're a good person. You would never…Zach, I just can't believe…" I struggle to form a

coherent sentence as I feel the tears coming to my eyes. I stop them before they fall. I hadn't

cried since my mother died, and I wasn't about to start now.

"Holly." He whispers quietly.

"Zach." I get out of my chair and he wraps his arms around my waist, whilst I wrap my arms

around his neck. I inhale and breathe him in. It really had been too long. We stay there for a few

minutes while I collect myself. When the moment finally ends I start to speak.

"So you really killed that man help a serial killer." I ask.

He sighs. "Yes, but I do regret it."

"Because you ended up in here?"

"No, because I succumbed to faulty logic."

"Logic." I repeat. "That's your answer?" I feel the anger begin to swell inside me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you deranged?" I yell at him. "Logic. You blame logic for

your own mistakes. You are sick Zach Addy, and I can't believe I was ever friends with you." I

storm out angrily and practically run to my car. I sit there for a few minutes to try and regain my

composure.

I start to think about everything that just happened. Maybe I was too harsh. As feelings of regret

start to creep my way I decide to go back and apologize. He at least deserved that.

When I reach his room for the second time, I hesitate as I reach for the door. What am I doing?

But I push that thought aside as I make my way into his room again.

"Holly!" He seems shocked I returned.

"Zach, I shouldn't have lost my temper. I should've let you explain." He appears to accept this as

an apology. "What happened to your hands?"

"They were burned in an explosion. One I set off to aid in the stealing of the silver skeleton for

Gormogon."

"Oh my god." I hear myself say. "Are they okay?"

"I estimate I have regained almost sixty percent strength back." He said. "Holly, what are you

doing in DC?"

"I...well…I applied for a job at the Jeffersonian."

"That's where I worked."

"I know, that's the reason I applied. I wanted to see you. Then a man named Hodgins told me

you were here. So I came. Today was actually my first day." We both stop talking and an

awkward silence fills the air. Obviously this was a sore point.

"We're going to get you out of here. I don't care what it takes."

"I killed a man. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't care what you say Zach. I know you didn't do it." Just then, the woman from the front

desk came into the room.

"Mr. Addy, you have another visitor." A tall man with wavy dark hair entered.

"Holly, this is my therapist."

"Lance Sweets." He says while shaking my hand.

"Holly Edwards, and I was just leaving, actually." I say. "I'll be back again, Zach. I promise." And

with that I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two - Sweets POV**

"So that was the girl you told me about." I say. "Nudge-nudge, wink-wink."

"Yes. I talked about her immensely." I sigh. For a such an intelligent being, he could be such a

moron at times.

"All implications are lost on you aren't they?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Wait," I start as the pieces begin to fall into place. "Her name's Holly?"

"Yes."

"And you said that she studied anthropology with you?"

"Yes. I've told you this before Sweets. I don't understand the significance."

"I think she's Dr. Brennan's new intern."

"I already knew of this. She just informed me before you came in."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"If anyone was qualified enough, it would be her." He said adamantly. I chose not to push it.

Even though I tend to poke and prod at Booth and Brennan, I do know when to stop. I decided

to change the subject. "Zach. Does Holly know you didn't actually kill that lobbyist?"

"No. You are the only one that knows Dr. Sweets. You must keep it that way. Hodgins assures

me I will not do well in prison."

"Yeah. You've said that before. But don't you want her to know that it wasn't really you? That

you're not really a killer?"

"You can't tell anyone. Patient confidentiality."

"Fine." I agree reluctantly. "I won't tell anyone."

After a grueling forty-five minute session with Zach, it's time to go home. I get there to see Daisy

cooking dinner. That's odd, she's never cooked before. "Lancelot!" Daisy squeals and rushes to

give me a hug. "How was your day? I made your favorite!" Daisy's enthusiasm and my hungry

stomach got the better of me and I pushed all questioning thoughts aside.

"Exhausting. This whole Zach thing has got me beat." I sit down on the couch and Daisy joins

me. I look up into her adorable brown eyes. Sometimes I wondered how I got so lucky. The past

year that we've been together has been the happiest time for me since my parents died. I was

beyond relieved when Daisy said yes to my marriage proposal. I know we'll be happy, just like

my parents were. Unfortunately for me, this happy thought was interrupted by Daisy's sudden

announcement.

"I'm going to the Maluku Islands!" Daisy spits out the words in such a manner that at first I didn't

understand her.

"What?" I ask incredulously. Where the hell are the Maluku Islands?


	5. Chapter 5

**I meant to write this on the previous chapter, but oh well. Anyway, I'm updating twice because as you know by now Ch. 2 - Sweets, is rather short. So I hope you enjoy both updates! :)**

**Oh, and I do not own Bones. **

**Chapter Three - Holly**

It's been a few days since I visited Zach. I want to go back, there are so many things I want to

tell him. But I know once I get there and see him, I'll chicken out. So I've been pushing those

thoughts aside.

"Uh...Holly?" Angela asks. My head snaps up as I realize I've been completely zoning out for the

past five minutes. "You've been staring at the same spot on that bone for like ten minutes. Is

there something wrong?" Angela was oddly good at reading people. It was borderline creepy.

"Nothing." I say. My usual response.

"It's about Zach isn't it? Hodgins told me you used to know him." All I can do is nod my head.

"You and me Holly, we need to talk. I'm taking you out to lunch today."

Angela brings me to a place called The Royal Diner. It's not too far from the Jeffersonian.

According to Angela, they eat there all the time. It wasn't too crowded so we could pick any seat

we wanted. I chose a booth by the window. After ordering our food, Angela clasps her hands

together and carefully places them on the table. "Okay. Spill."

I sigh. Best to start at the beginning. I start by telling her about how we met in college and how

we were best friends through our four years there, and then though out grad school. Then when

I saw him leave for Iraq. I end with our most recent encounter.

"Whoa. You totally love him."

"I don't. I don't buy into that crap."

"Just what this world needs. Another Brennan. Have you ever loved anyone?"

"No." I say flatly. "Never."

"But you've dated right?"

"Of course." I answer. "I don't see the point in discussing this further."

"Alright. I'll leave it alone for now. But don't think you're getting off the hook that easy." Right

then the man, or boy more appropriately, from the hospital came in. He did not look old enough

to be a psychologist. He saw the two of us and immediately walked our way. He plopped himself

down next Angela.

"Hey Angela. Holly right?" He turns my way. I nod.

"Wait, you know each other?" Angela asks with the utmost look of confusion on her face.

"Holly and I met at Mckinley Psyciatric Hospital. She was visiting Zach."

"Oh. Alright then." Angela begins to gather her things. "I'm sorry to leave you so early, Holly, but

I told Hodgins I would meet him at the Egyptian place for lunch. I'll see you back at the lab."

Angela saunters out of the diner and I'm left with the boy-man.

"How do you know Angela?" I ask.

"I work for the FBI as a profiler and a psychologist. I assist with the cases."

"No offense, but you don't look old enough to have graduated college. How old are you anyway?"

"None taken. I get that a lot. I'm twenty-four. And I have two doctorates." He said as-a-matter-

of-factly."

"Oh I just turned twenty-four as well. As for the doctorates I've only got one, forensic science.

"My girlfriend Daisy is trying to get her doctorate. She's an intern at the Jeffersonian. Maybe

you've met her?"

"Oh I've met her. If you don't mind me asking, how the hell do you put up with that?" He lets out

a laugh.

"She's a lot but, once you get to know her she can be really sweet."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Eight months on Friday." Eight months is a long time. My longest relationship was about six

months and things ended really badly.

After twenty minutes, it was time to go back to the lab. Since I had gotten a ride with Angela,

Sweets drove me back to the Jeffersonian. I'd actually had decent time, despite being deserted. I

arrived to find a fresh set of remains.

I'll admit, first impressions can be deceiving. I did not like Sweets at first but, as clichéd as it

sounds, you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. The few weeks following we had lunch

together everyday. So far, I'd found out Sweets loved comic books, Star Wars, and Daisy.

Sometimes he wouldn't stop talking about her, at which point I would I would stop listening.

When he wasn't rambling about the ever insane Daisy, he could be nice. I appreciated having a

friend. Speaking of friends, feelings of guilt wash over me as I realize I haven't visited Zach in

several weeks. Hesitantly, I pull on my grey woolen coat and my boots and head across town.

The place looks exactly the same as last time, dark and depressing. Heading towards his room, I

start to panic. I have no idea what I'm going to say. Screw it I tell myself mentally. Just open the

damn door. So I do.

"Holly." Zach smiles when he sees me. He's obviously just happy I came at all.

"Hi Zach."

"How is the Jeffersonian?"

"It's been good. Angela, Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, they're all great."

"I'm glad things are going well for you Holly. I knew if anyone could fill my spot, it would be you."

My face lights up. I hate to ruin the moment, but there was something I had to know.

"Do you ever think of getting a lawyer Zach? I mean there was no real evidence that you killed

that man right?" My voice is hopeful as I ask the question that was long overdue.

"Holly" He places his hands over mine and looks me in the eye. "I killed the lobbyist. Even

Caroline couldn't get me out of here."

"Who?" I ask. "Look Zach, I'm trying to help you."

"I understand." He replies. Then he sighs. "Maybe you should leave."

"You really want me to go?" I ask with a hint of annoyance.

"It's for the best. Come back when you have your emotions in check." He just crossed the line. I

lifted my purse of the ground and left without so much as a goodbye. He didn't deserve one. I

angrily made my way to the parking lot. Instead of going back to my apartment, I head to the

Jeffersonian. Just as I swipe my card to the entrance to the forensics platform I hear a noise. I

stop cold in my tracks. It's nine o' clock meaning the only other person who would be here is Dr.

Brennan and I passed her on the way in. Slowly lifting the can of pepper spray I keep in my

purse, I quietly make my way towards the door to "Limbo" where the noise is coming from. I

fling open the door as fast as I can only to wish I hadn't. There, right in limbo, was Angela and

Hodgins having quite a good time. If you catch my drift.

"Oh…wow….I uh…" My face flushing, I quickly turn back towards the door. I don't think I'll ever

be able to look at them the same way. They didn't even look up, although I guess that's for the

best. I can't exactly go back to the lab, that'd be too weird and I can't just go home.

Without really thinking I head over to the FBI. I knock on Sweet's door, I can see him

working. "Come in." I hear him say.

"Oh. Hey Holly."

"Hey." I sit down on the couch opposite his chair. After a few awkward moments of us sitting

there, he finally looks up from his paperwork.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He asks me.

"No…I just came to say hello." I lied. Maybe I shouldn't've come. We've only been friends a

couple weeks.

He gives me a puzzled look. "It's 9:30 at night. Why are you really here?

"Well, I visited Zach tonight." He nods in comprehension. All those times at lunch it was bound to

come up sometime.

"And you wanted to talk about it?"

"Well you're his therapist. I guess I just want some insight."

"Holly, you know ethically I can't tell you anything Zach hasn't told you himself. All I can share is

that he's not getting out anytime soon." I did know, but I thought maybe he'd make an

exception. Upon seeing my disappointed face, Sweets softened up a bit. "I'm sorry Holly. If you

want to talk, you know where to find me." I just sat there, anger swelling up yet again like a

balloon ready to burst.

"Why doesn't anyone care about Zach? You're his therapist for Pete's sake. And his friend. He

trusts you. Why aren't you doing anything to help?" I was so angry. I felt like I was the only one

who actually cared about what happened to Zach.

"Holly," Sweets started "Zach is your best friend, and he's in a mental hospital. It's normal for

someone in your position to be angry." Now he was just pissing me off.

We may have started becoming friends, but we still barely knew each other.

"Like you have any idea how I'm feeling right now. Face it Sweets, you've never had anything

happen to you in your perfect little life!" Immediately after I said it, I regretted it. One afternoon

during our daily lunches, Sweets had told me about how his parents had died, right before he

had come to work here. "Sweets, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." He said quietly. I felt lower than scum. Here I was ruining the only friendship, beside

mine and Zach's that I had. I seriously needed to work on my people skills, making a mental note

to ask Angela for some advice.

"I should go now, it's getting late." I grabbed my things and started towards the door. "I'll see

you tomorrow." Even though he said it was okay, I still felt bad. Hopefully tomorrow we can

smooth things over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer I promise. **

**Reviews make my day, keep them coming!**

**Chapter Three - Sweets **

"_Like you have any idea how I'm feeling right now. Face it Sweets, you've never had anything _

_happen to you in your perfect little life!" _

Those words were all I could think about. I never did get back to the paperwork I was working

on before Holly came in. My life was far from perfect.

Driving home, I tried to clear my head. Holly only knows the lighter side of what I've been

through. She has no idea the pain and agony I underwent as a child. The scars that left

their mark on me in more ways than one. I wanted to shout back at her, to scream, but to do so

would've only made matters worse for the both of us. No matter how upset I was, I still felt the

urge to want to help her.

These thoughts are disrupted as I pull into the parking garage below my apartment complex.

Things had been a little tense since Daisy's announcement. Remembering the conversation they

had about her leaving.

"_I know it's sudden Lance, but this is a great opportunity for me. For my career." Daisy was _

_giving me that look. Normally, I can't stay mad, but this was different._

"_So you career is more important than me? Daisy what about our wedding? Our future?"_

"_There are options. You could follow me."_

"_And do what?"_

"_There are great opportunities in the pearl diving business." She smiles as if that simply solves _

_everything._

"_You want me to drop everything? My friends are here."_

"_It's just something to think about Lance." _

I come back to reality to find myself outside my apartment door. I reluctantly turned the key and

find the place deathly quiet. Daisy must already be asleep. Exhausted, I climb in to bed. I hear

Daisy stir, "Hey baby."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I pulled her in tight, breathing her in for one of the last

times. There were only a few more days until she left for a year.

"It's okay Lancelot." She snuggled closer and kissed my neck. "Goodnight." I held her like that for

the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is the fourth chapter, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Four - Holly**

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone ringing. I look at my alarm clock. It's 4:30. What

the hell? I don't have to wake up for three more hours. I reach over and grab my phone off my

bedside table. It's Cam.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Holly I need you to come in now. No time to explain, just down here as fast as you can."

"Okay. I'll be there." I shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast in record time. I wonder what this

could possibly be about.

When I arrive at the Jeffersonian twenty minutes later, it's a zoo. I finally track down Cam. She

informs me that a person called "The Gravedigger" has kidnapped Angela and they have twenty-

four hours to save her. According to Cam, they've had two previous encounters with said

kidnapper where he/she has held Hodgins, Dr. Brennan, and Agent Booth for ransom. I quickly

get to work, Angela was always nice to me.

I look at the bodies of Matthew and Ryan Kent. One of the Gravedigger's earlier victims. I'm not

entirely sure what I'm looking for. After half an hour with no luck I decide to take a coffee break,

when something catches my eye. It's small particulates on the head of the victim, where his head

was bashed in. I collect a sample and show my findings to a frantic Hodgins. He runs it through

the mass spectrometer and it turns out to be from a rare vase. So rare, there were in fact only a

few in the world. Upon further investigation by Booth, there turns out there was only one owner

of this rare vase that lived in DC, a Heather Taffet.

An hour later and Booth arrives with Ms. Taffet in tow. He puts her in one of the interrogation

rooms. All of us are watching behind the two-way mirror as Booth tries to get her to spill where

she buried Angela. He's having no luck.

"She's not going to let you control the game Booth." Sweets says into the intercom. "You can't

treat like you would other suspects."

"This is ridiculous. I can't watch this any longer." Hodgins angrily leaves the room. The rest of us

pay no attention until we see him in the interrogation room. Hodgins delivers one quick punch to

Ms. Taffet before Booth restrains him. "That was for Angela." He escapes Booth's grip and hits

her again. "and that was for me." After another hour, she finally cracked. Angela was buried in a

town just a few miles from the border of Maryland.

With Angela back, the gang went out for celebratory drinks at The Founding Fathers. Not

expecting to come along, I headed for my car to go home for the night. I pass Angela and

Hodgins on the way.

"You coming with us?" Angela asks.

"I was just going to go home…." I reply.

"Are you sure? From what Hodgins told me, I have you to thank for being alive."

"I was just doing my job."

"Come on. You're one of us now."

A part of me was delighted at what she said. I'd never really been on a team before. I followed

Hodgins car to the bar as I'd never been there before. Brennan, Booth, Cam, Sweets, and Daisy

were already there when the three of us arrived. It was weird I'd been here only a couple

months, but I'd already felt as if I'd known these people my whole life, especially Angela and

Sweets. Moving to a new a city I'd had reservations about meeting new people, but ever since

that day at the diner I knew that I would no longer have to worry about it. I sat down next to

Sweets and Daisy.

"Hey Holly. You know Daisy, right?"

"Hi Holly!" Daisy exclaims with such enthusiasm I want to choke her. Only two more days until

she leaves. Not that I was counting. Poor Sweets though, you can see by the way he looks at her

that he loves her. And by how much he talks about her, which was a lot.

"Hi Daisy. How are things? Getting ready for the Maluku Islands?" I'll admit, I was jealous. This

was a fabulous opportunity and I was far more experienced than Daisy. I have my doctorate and

she's still working on her dissertation, but I'd wanted to be a forensic anthropologist my whole

life and solving murders was important enough. Right?

I interrupt my thoughts to realize Daisy is talking to me. I've become very adept to tuning her

out.

"…and you know I'm very good at that." Glad I didn't hear the beginning of that conversation.

"So how have you adjusted to DC Holly?" Cam asks.

"It's very different from anywhere I've ever lived, but I'm adapting."

"As all advanced beings do." Brennan says.

"Can't you just be normal?" Booth asks.

"Normal is relative." Brennan replies.

"See what I mean?" The rest of us laugh while Brennan tries to figure out why. They bicker like

an old married couple. Sometimes I wondered if they were secretly seeing each other, they

definitely acted like it.

"Well Daisy and I should be going." Sweets. The rest of the group mumbles in agreement and we

all leave for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read so far! Here's the next part**

**Chapter Four - Sweets **

This was it. The night before Daisy leaves for a year.

12 months. 12 months without her laugh, obnoxious but sweet, 12 months without her touch, 12

months of waking up without her beside me. In the grand scheme of things it's not a significant

amount of time, but when the person you love is on the other side of the world it seems like an

eternity.

It was a restless night. I don't think either of us got much sleep so when my alarm clock sounded

at 6, we were both reluctant to get out of bed.

Driving to the airport was a torturous task. My hands were tense as they gripped the steering

wheel for all it was worth. Daisy appeared fine, which made me feel that much worse. Did she

not care at all that we might never see each other again? If she did, she showed no signs.

After checking in her baggage, it was time to say goodbye. She kissed him in the cheek and told him she loved him. It meant nothing now. Just empty words. He told her they shouldn't wait for each other, she agreed.

And while he watched her walk out of his life, a single tear fell to the ground.

I was trying my hardest to listen to what Agent Booth was saying, but I was finding my concentration level at an all time low. I just nodded my head and occasionally said a few encouraging words.

"So you agree Sweets?" Booth asks me. Agree with what? I scramble my brain for any hint of what Booth had been talking about for the past ten minutes. "Sweets are you okay?" Busted. "It's Daisy isn't it?"

"Well yeah. I just can't she'd choose her career over us." I slumped farther into my seat.

"Look Sweets, when you're involved with someone like Daisy you're taking a risk. You can't change her. You just have to accept that right now, for her, it was the right decision to leave." I suspected Booth was inferring to Dr. Brennan. Although, he and Dr. Brennan were never engaged unlike me and Daisy.

"How did it come to this? I really thought we'd be together forever." From that first time we slept together, I knew she would be the woman I'd marry.

"Sweets you're young." Booth placed his hand on my shoulder. "You'll find someone else." I knew he was right, but it was hard to believe.

_Briiiinng_

"Booth… Uh huh….Really?...We'll be there in ten. Bye Camille...Well don't call me Seeley."

I let out a chuckle. Booth hangs up and starts to leave the room.

"C'mon Sweets," he motions towards the door, "we have to go meet Bones."

After a quick stop for coffee we find ourselves at the Jeffersonian. You see, two weeks ago a body came

in completely skeleton, but broken into a million pieces. Literally. No one had any idea who

it was, that is, until Dr. Brennan finally pieced the entire thing back together again. Now everyone was gathered around the forensics platform as Dr. Brennan made observations.

"Female. Between the ages of 14 and 20. Fractured tibia, only a few weeks old." Dr. Brennan carefully

picked up what was left of this girl's head. "Angela you can take the skull now."

"I don't know how accurate this will be sweetie." Angela said. As Angela sauntered into her office, Booth

received a phone call from his boss informing him that he needed to head to the White House as it was

an issue of national security.

Twenty minutes later, and Angela had the identity of our victim using dental records. Her name was

Sadie Lovejoy and she was fifteen.

"Someone's has to inform her parents." Angela said.

"That's Booth's job." Hodgins said.

"Sweets," Angela turned to me, "You work for the FBI, you could go. And Brennan could go with you, just

like she would with Booth."

"No. I'm far too busy cataloguing injuries. Hodgins?"

"I have samples of particulates to examine. Cam?"

"I have to run a tox screen. Holly?"

"Dr. Brennan are you sure you don't need any help?" I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"No. You may go." Dr. Brennan turned her attention back to Sadie and everyone else went back to their

business leaving Holly and me standing there.

"So," Holly started "do you want to drive?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been really busy with school and such. As soon as I'm out of school I'll have a lot more free time and I'll (hopefully) be posting more frequently. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far! :D**

**Chapter Five – Holly**

Awkward. That's the only way to describe the car ride to Lovejoy's house. This was the first time I had

been alone with Sweets since the incident in his office. It had been about twenty minutes of strained

silence when I decided I couldn't last another hour in the car like this. Just when I was about to break

the ice, Sweets spoke.

"So…did you hear about Hodgins and Angela?" Sweets asked. Angela and Hodgins recently set a date for

their wedding. It was going to be a small ceremony held in a church, in about two weeks. Angela, who

had immediately taken a liking to me, invited me as well as everyone else from the Jefferson.

"Yeah," I began, "knowing Angela, I'm sure it will be interesting." Well, it was better than silence, but not

a whole lot. Our conversation felt forced, where it usually flowed freely. I was about to give up when I

saw we had reached our destination.

We filed into the Lovejoy's house silently and I started to grow nervous. I had no idea what I was going

to say. How do you tell someone their daughter was murdered? Fortunately for me, Sweets had

accompanied Booth and Brennan many times and knew exactly what to say. In fact, I only had to speak

a few times, and only about forensics.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lovejoy, did Sadie have any enemies?" Sweets asked.

"No." Mr. Lovejoy said, "Everyone loved Sadie."

"Everyone except Charles." Mrs. Lovejoy said.

"Charles?" Sweets inquired.

"Charles was Sadie's boyfriend." Mrs. Lovejoy said. "Sadie broke it off about a week before she…." And

with that Mrs. Lovejoy collapsed in great heaving sobs.

Mrs. Lovejoy tried to compose herself while Mr. Lovejoy continued. "Sadie broke up with Charles about a week before she died. He didn't take it very well."

"Mr. Lovejoy, do you know where we can find Charles?" Sweets asked.

"Charles is out of town on vacation with his parents. They should be back in a week, when they return give me a call and I'll give you the address." Mr. Lovejoy said.

"Well, that's all then." Sweets said. "We'll be in touch." Sweets and I made a move towards the door when we heard Mrs. Lovejoy speak for the first time in ten minutes.

"You catch whoever did this to my baby, you hear me?" She said.

"We will Mrs. Lovejoy, I promise."

Having a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, my mood lightened considerably. I was feeling so much better that I started to talk to Sweets as if nothing had ever happened.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Sweets asked me.

"How do you tell someone their daughter has been murdered? I mean, I can't even imagine…"

"Sometimes you have to distance yourself emotionally." Sweets said.

"You sound like Dr. Brennan. You want me to become a robot like her?"

Sweets chuckled at this. "Of course not. I think you know what I meant." He gave me a small wink as he

said this. I smiled, knowing that all was forgiven. The ride back to the Jeffersonian was exponentially

better than the ride from it. Sweets and I talked nonstop as we had quite a bit of catching up to do. I

learned that Daisy had left for Maluku and that the two of them had ended their engagement. He didn't

seem too bitter about it, but I could tell he was still upset. Hopefully with time Sweets would find

someone else. I never liked Daisy, and I thought she didn't deserve someone like Lance.

"Holly?" Sweets asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would be my date to Hodgins and Angela's wedding." Wow. Only a few days

since Daisy left and Sweets is asking me out. "I mean as friends, of course." He added a little too quickly.

He probably just wants someone to go with so he doesn't feel alone. He has been looking rather down

since Daisy left. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." I smile, so he knows I meant it. And I had, this is the first

time I had been asked out since moving to DC. Even though we were going as friends, I couldn't help but

feel superior.

"Okay, well I'll call you and we can work out the details." Sweets says.

By the time we finished our conversation, we arrived back at the Jeffersonian. With Booth now back from

his excursion, we filled everyone in on what had happened.

"Well, I think me and Bones will take it from here." Booth said as Sweets had finished. He turned to

Brennan. "Tomorrow we should check out Sadie's school. You know, talk to her friends and when that

boyfriend of hers gets back we should have a chat with him."

"Actually Booth, I was thinking that since Holly and Sweets conducted the interview with the parents,

that maybe they should be the ones to interview her friends and talk to Charles." I looked from Cam,

then to Sweets. He looked nervous, this couldn't be good.

"Camille, is this some sort of punishment? They have no experience in the field. Holly is a lab rat –"

Booth was cut off by Dr. Saroyan.

"Just like Dr. Brennan was before she started going out into the field with you, and look at how much

she's learned since then. Also, Sweets has accompanied you on many trips and let's not forget he is a

psychologist, a damn good one at that. So I'm handing this over to them both. Of course Dr. Brennan

you will still be of use in the lab, and Booth you can start filling out paperwork."

"I need to focus on finishing my book anyway." Brennan says. "Which reminds me, I need to give my

publisher a call." Brennan walked away into her office, and everyone seemed to leave as well. My first

time working in the field, this should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aghhhh! I am so so sorry for the lack of updates. I have NOT abandoned this at all, I've just been really busy and then I had writer's block so I hope you forgive me and I will have MUCh more frequent updates from now on. I promise. Thanks to everyone who has read so far and to everyone who stuck with it. Now you may enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Chapter Five – Sweets**

It had been about a week since the visit to the Lovejoy's house. Since then, Holly and I had talked to a few of Sadie's friends as well as some of her teachers. All of them said the same thing, that she popular and well liked, and no one had it in for her. The only person left to talk to was Charles, her ex-boyfriend who had finally come back from vacation. Holly and I were on our way to his house.

"Don't you think it's strange that Sadie had no enemies, that no one disliked her at all?" Holly asked me.

"I guess it's a little strange, but not completely unheard of." I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, no one likes every person they meet, and the opposite is true as well. Not everyone you come across will like you. So why is it that no one has had one bad thing to say about her?"

"I have no idea, but I have feeling we're going to find someone who has a problem with Sadie very shortly."

After a long drive we finally arrived at the school. After talking to the principal, we were directed to an empty classroom where Charles was sitting. He was about 6'1" and well built.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sweets and this is my colleague Holly." I said.

"You're here about Sadie right? Are you guys detectives?" Charles asked.

"Not exactly," Holly began with a chuckle. "I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian and Lance here is an FBI psychologist."

"F.B.I.?" Charles asked nervously. "Does that mean you think she was murdered?"

"Yes. There was a bullet found in her skull, as well as signs of struggle." Holly says as-a-matter-of fact.

"…and you think I did it?" Charles asked quietly. He was our prime suspect, but I couldn't tell him that.

"We just want to find out more about Sadie. What was she like?" Sweets asked.

"She was pretty and smart. She was the cheerleading captain and everyone liked her." Charles said.

"We've been getting that." Said sweets. "Did anyone have a problem with her?"

"No. Like I said, everyone like Sadie." Charles responded.

"You two were together right?" I asked.

"Yeah, for eight months. We were meant to be together. I'm quarterback of the football team and she's captain of the cheerleading squad. It was perfect, until it wasn't.

"What did she say to you when she broke it off?" Holly asked.

"Well she said that she didn't feel the same anymore. That she needed some time to think. So I asked her if she was seeing someone else and she wouldn't look me in the eye. Then she left and I never spoke to her after." Charles said.

"How did that make you feel? Were you angry?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But we broke up all the time, and she always came back." Charles replied.

"Thank you Charles, that will be all." I said and with that we left. Once we were outside the school I knew it was safe to speak.

"It's not Charles." I say.

"How do you know?" Holly asks. "How could you possibly know?"

"He didn't care about her, not really." I reply. "He cared about what their relationship did for him. It boosted his status. That's probably the reason she left him in the first place."

"I never would have thought that." Holly says. "How could she be with someone so…slimey?"

"Maybe she was using him for the same reason?" I say. "Who knows?"

After a few minutes of silence Holly breaks the ice. "Do you want to go get dinner at the diner, like old times?"

Why yes, I would.

**I hope you liked it and as I said updates will be way more frequent. Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated! :D**


End file.
